


The Binding Contract

by Lemonbars



Series: Arranged Marriage au [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Falling In Love, Ratings to be changed later smut later ok, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbars/pseuds/Lemonbars
Summary: There was going back now.Rin knew what she was getting into the moment she signed her life away. A binding contract, one that would undoubtedly tie the two families together for life.Instead of relief, Rin felt sick to her stomach.
Relationships: Medusa/Tohsaka Rin | Rider/Tohsaka Rin
Series: Arranged Marriage au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085147
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	The Binding Contract

It was time. 

Rin swallowed, biting the inside of her cheek.

This was happening quicker than she expected. Rin cursed underneath her breath. She tried not to overthink it as her partner from now on sat waiting. She couldn’t turn back now. It’s what her father would have wanted. 

“Have you made up your mind?” 

“Uh,” Rin stammered, before nodding. “Yes.” 

“Then please sign here.” The woman slid the paper to her.

Rin froze midway with her hand on the paper. She was beginning to regret this once she read the terms.

Magical contracts like these were complicated as there was no telling what might happen. They did the job too perfectly, and were extremely dangerous. Most mages went out of their way to avoid using them unless they absolutely needed to. 

In this case, Rin was essentially signing her life away. 

A binding contract, one that would undoubtedly tie the two families together for life. But did she really have a choice in the matter? This was probably her last chance of reviving her lineage.

There was no going back now. She quickly jotted down her signature and slammed the pen on the table.

“Is that it?” Rin asked.

“Not quite.” The woman rose to her feet, waltzed over to her side and laid her hand on the seat rest. “I just need one more thing from you.”

“What?” 

The woman answered with a sly grin of her own then leaned forward, pressing her weight on the chair and brought her lips against Rin’s own. 

Enough to send her into a frenzy. 

Rin stiffened under her breath, blinking rapidly in succession before her back hit the chair.

That did not just happen. 

Rin stumbled backwards. But the lingering heat told her it wasn’t a dream. She attempted to pry herself away, but only took a step before an arm seized her by the wrist and held her in place.

As the woman remained vigilant, an eerie light spilled forth from the magic circle that formed underneath their feet. 

The magic poured through her body, clouding her senses. She shivered profusely, closing her eyes. The light enveloped her core whole as a snake-like sensation coiled around her frame, wrapping itself around her body and slithered past her skin. It spread to the rest of her body like fire, coursing through her veins and showering her with raw, magical energy.

A sensation Rin was all too familiar with.

The woman gave a soft chuckle and with the flick of her hand, the light dispersed.

Rin blinked, breaking out of her trance. 

"I look forward to starting our new life together.” She said, kissing the back of Rin’s hand, smiling. 

Instead of relief, Rin felt sick to her stomach. 

Maybe this was a mistake. 

A mistake she couldn't take back anymore.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to Tungcat for inspiring me and getting me to finally post this. It’s finally here! Shoutout to my other beta readers :D
> 
> This is part 1 of a mini series where Rin marries into each of the prestigious magus families; Edelfelt, Luviagelita Edelfel, Irisviel, Pendragon. Think of it like the routes in the Fate VN.
> 
> Inspired by Tungcats RiderRin & Luvia/Rin fic
> 
> Wouldn’t it be nice if Rin married rider or smth? And that’s how this was born.


End file.
